simple ygo fanfic
by Pyrex013
Summary: yaoi- 2 yrs into the future....yamiXkaiba and yamiXyugi coupling...tea bashing!


-Yugi's POV-

I ran. My bare feet pounded across the hard ground. I ignored the rocks and ran on. I could hear the footsteps behind me, coming closer. I breathed in and tried to gain speed. I couldn't.

My mind raced almost as fast as my feet. I didn't know what to do. It was almost as though I was in a duel I could never possibly win. I felt the tears pour down my cheeks. Why, I thought.

Suddenly, I felt myself hurling towards the ground. I reached out my hands and heard them pop as I hit. I slowly, painfully, rolled over onto my back and helplessly watched the figure approach me. 

As he stepped into the light I saw his hard eyes. His dark blue cape fluttered in the sudden breeze. I saw him look down at me, disappointed. He held out his hand as the millennium symbol began to appear on his forehead…

…My eyes shot open. I could feel my heart pound loud within the recesses of my chest. I sat up and sighed. It was the same dream that I'd had for the past week. I shook my head, trying to rid the fear. I couldn't possibly believe that he'd ever do something like that, but…it had seemed so real.

I breathed heavily in and shuddered, recalling the dream. I looked around the room and noticed that Yami was out again tonight. I wondered where he was, but then remembered that it was probably none of my business. I smiled, knowing that he was probably out with Tea. 

I shook my head. I hated Tea. I just didn't understand how Yami couldn't see what a helpless loser she was. She was loyal and all, but she was always worrying and it bothered me. I was in truth grateful for her friendship, but she annoyed the hell out of me sometimes. 

I gently lay back down and looked up at my ceiling. I pulled my arms up above my head and closed my eyes. I smiled at the first image that came to mind. It was Yami, the Yami that I loved. I opened my eyes and sighed; he wasn't like me, I knew that.

I turned my head over to the clock next to my bed. I groaned and turned back to the wall. Why was fourteen such a confusing age? I would rather be twelve again and have to deal with Malik. At least I had something to look forward to, like saving the world.

I heard someone giggle and I looked back to the open window. I snarled at the thought of what Yami and Tea might be doing. I heard a guy's voice, but not Yami's. I gulped and carefully walked to the window. I stuck my head out and looked below me at the front walk leading up to Grandpa's shop.

I saw two figures kissing. One had spiky red and yellow hair while the other; the other had flat brown hair and was much taller than the other. I wanted to scream. I couldn't, wouldn't believe this. And then, I ran.

I rushed into the bathroom, slammed the door, and poured out my tears. I stared into the mirror ahead of me. I looked at the face I now saw. The eyes still watery with unshed tears. The cheeks pale and frightened as the water ran in rivulets down them. I cried out as lunged out at my reflection, Yami's reflection.

I immediately quieted and listened intently. I knew that someone would have heard that. When no one knocked on the door or called my name, I looked up into the cracked mirror. The edges still held the same metallic look, but I saw the gaping hole in the middle. I groaned as I noticed the blood spattered against the metal. 

I felt myself slowly fall to the floor. I brought my knees up to my face and cradled my head within my bloody hands. I winced as my salty tears fell upon the newly opened wounds. I heard the door open and I looked up.

"Yugi?" he said. I watched as he looked at the mirror, then back at me, then down to my hands. Yami knelt down in front of me. I tried to push back away from him but the glass had cut my hand deep. I struggled futilely against his grip as he lifted me off of the ground.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him. He slowly headed towards my room. He smiled grimly and flung me down on my bed. "Yami!"

"What'd you do?" I snarled as he reached out at my hands. He flinched, but didn't pull back. I felt his large hand engulf my own. He carefully brushed against the tender skin and tugged on one of the shards of glass embedded within my skin. I winced while he jerked the rest out.

"None of your beeswax," I snapped at him. He glared back at me, and I lowered my head under his stare.

"Wait here, and I'll be right back," I looked up as he headed towards the door. "And don't do anything stupid."

I stayed sitting, puzzled by his remark. I heard shuffling out in the hall and voices. The same voices I had heard outside. I growled and headed towards the door of my room. I paused and peered through the space between the door and its frame.

I stared as Yami stood talking to someone. I strained my ears as much as possible but I still couldn't hear what they were saying. I glimpsed Yami give the person a slight smile and head towards the stairs.

I watched as the figure approached my door. I slowly stepped back, nervously. I saw the door swing open and he entered the room. I glanced upward in the direction of his face. His dark brown eyes seemed to smile down at me.

"Hey Yugi," he said while stepping into the lighter part of the room. I swallowed anxiously as my vision turned dark…

"Yugi?" I blinked up as my sight cleared. "Yugi? Are you alright?"

"Yami?" I looked at him to see him smiling. I glanced past him. "Yami…What the hell is he doing here?"

He slowly turned around to look at Kaiba, who as staring down at the floor. "Yugi…I should have told you sooner…but-" Kaiba slowly brought his head up, "Damn…I knew this would be hard…but…Yugi…I love him."

I swallowed. This wasn't happening. Seto Kaiba and my Yami, in love?

"No," I thought aloud, "No, it's not possible."

"Yugi, it is," said Kaiba as he came over to sit next to me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled while jumping up from the bed. I ran as fast as I could. I rushed down the shop stairs and frantically tried to open the front doors. I heard the footsteps on the stairs, while the door continued to hold steadfast. I felt two arms grab my shoulders and spin me around.

"Yugi! What's wrong?" I stared up at Yami as the tears poured down my face. 

"How can you love him? He's our enemy!"

"I can, and do," I looked at his face to see his eyes beginning to water. "And he is no longer my enemy."

"You can't love him!"

"And why is that?" he asked sternly.

"Because…because I love you!" I lashed out angrily, and immediately regretted saying those words. I saw him smile and slowly step towards me. I felt him wrap his arms about me and cradle me like a small babe.

"Oh god, Yugi. I'm so terribly sorry," I felt him slowly press his lips against my forehead. "I truly am sorry."


End file.
